


Blush

by MiraculouslyObsessed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18's a good number, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lil' bit o angst, Love, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, aaaawwws, all the feels, beware of cheese, first fanfic, mean friends, not really but, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyObsessed/pseuds/MiraculouslyObsessed
Summary: We all know how hilariously embarrassed Marinette can get, but what happens when Adrien begins to find some feelings too? Join the crazy crew of teens, as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir, as we hit one bump in the road after another in my first fanfic!**DISCONTINUED**





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo world!
> 
> I am so excited to share my first EVER fanfic with all you lovely people! Enjoy Chapter 1!

Marinette was scared.

SO scared.

She was walking along the hallways with a slight trudge in her step, and her head was drooping down looking over her fiddling fingers.

Alya had invited her to meet her at the park with Nino after school. She assumed it would just be another viewing of her friends cuddling up next to one another and being cute. After all, they had been dating for like; a month.

Though, whenever she watched them, she didn’t feel disgusted at what was in front of her. She was happy for them. She was happy for Alya. Love was something Marinette was always attracted to. Something full of such joy that was beyond explainable. A life without love wasn’t a life. No, it was a death. A shriveled up hurt flaming inside your heart.

She would never know if that was really what it felt like, she had only assumed. Her parents had treated her so sweetly and had helped her through everything. And of course there was Alya.

Even if there were some (Chloe) who treated her somewhat unkindly, she had others to fill her up.

But before Alya walked away from Marinette, she whispered something softly in her ear.

“And Adrien agreed to come, too.”

She froze. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. And just like that, Alya left the classroom.

What was she going to say when she saw him? What was she going to do?

She decided to practice some in her head.

_“Hey Adrien! Hey, Adrien! Wassup Adrien?! Hey dude!”_

_Not the last one_ , she decided, _too much like Nino._

But really, she didn’t like any of them. Each one just seemed unoriginal.

“Ugh! Why does this have to be so HARD!?”

She slammed her arms down to her sides on the last word, hitting her bag harshly in the process. An audible “Ouch!” was the result.

“Oh, sorry Tikki.” She cringed at the little fairy with guilt. Since her tiny hand was rubbing her head, and her lips were forming a small pout; she was obviously hurt.

“It’s ok,” she replied, “but you really shouldn’t worry about this too much. Adrien is a great friend and has never done anything to make you feel otherwise!”

“Yeah but -“ She was suddenly cut off by an abrupt voice.

“Marinette! Where have you been, girl?” It was Alya. “We were getting tired of waiting so I came to get you!”

“Really? I’m sorry. I guess I was just thinking…..” She knew she had given herself a pretty useless pep talk during her walk over, but she hadn’t realized how distracted it’d made her.

“Well STOP thinking! School’s over, remember?” She said this jokingly but Marinette looked at her, puzzled.

“It is?” She questioned. Her friend’s expression immediately changed to confused as well. Along with a bit of concern.

“Yeah, it’s summer girl. That’s why I invited you to the park this afternoon; to celebrate school being out?” Now looking up, Marinette could finally feel the warmth on her face, the light breeze giving a break to the heat. Yep, it was summer. How had she not noticed it before?

Ladybug.

That would be her excuse. To herself anyways. She would NOT be able to tell her friends that. So, then what should she tell Alya?

“Um, I guess I forgot about Mrs. Bustier’s announcement! But now that you mention it, everything does seem to make sense now.”

“Yeah, and didn’t you here Mr. Damocles at the end of the day? He said “Have a nice summer!” Man, you really have to stop daydreaming about Adrien so much!”

“Hey! I don’t do that _all_ the time!” Her statement had made Marinette’s face turn bright red. They were beginning to walk back now, so she tripped over her feet a bit as well. Alya just laughed at the comment, letting out a loud snort or two. (She was never all that classy)

They trotted over to where the two boys sat. It was then when she could finally take in everything around her. There were kids jumping on swings, and hanging on bars, from the other side of the brush separating the beautiful garden area from the noisy playground. A black and red polka-dotted Ladybug blanket sat over the freshly cut grass, and a neatly woven picnic basket sat in the center. The flowers surrounding her were her absolute favorite color; periwinkle.

But she was really taken aback, when she saw Adrien. It must’ve been related to the idea of Adrien sitting on a blanket, hair blowing in the wind, and her favorite colored flowers around him that just made her feel so…..

Nervous.

“Hey Mari!” Nino was the first to speak, forming his fingers into a gun shape and pointing at her. “We were waiting for you!”

“Haha,” she let out quite awkwardly, “yeeeaaah.”

_Curse you insecurities!_

“Hey Marinette!” She turned her head to find it was Adrien speaking now, which only made her even more nervous! “You look pretty.”

 

 

* * *

 

What had he just said? Oh no. He just meant it as a quick compliment! But now, he wasn’t sure if it’d actually come out that way. She was standing in front of him, paralyzed. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Alya jumped in.

“Ahem! Marinette, what do you say?” It looked as though she were trying to take Marinette out of her current, unmoving state.

“OH! Rrright!” She seemed to bounce back in almost too loudly. It made Adrien jump a bit.

“Tank oye Adrien! Ahh, no! Um, Shanks bud! No! Thanks babe! NOOO! NOT THAT ONE!”

She was obviously for some reason having a hard time getting out what she needed to. So Adrien decided to step in and help.

“You’re welcome. Sorry if it came off a bit weird.”

“Whaaa? Weird? You’re not weird, I am! You’re perfect! YOU’RE FINE! Sorry!”

“Wait-“

“NO, NOT _FINE_! You’re uh, you’re good! It’s ok, it’s good!”

Well, that was NOT what he expected to happen! Did she just call him perfect and fine? Either way, she didn’t seem to actually be proud of saying those things. That made Adrien feel a bit down on the subject. But he shook it off.

_Ladybug!_ He reminded himself. _That’s who you’re in love with! Don’t worry about Marinette!_

But for some reason, he wanted to. She really was pretty. Her hair was in a braid today, and what she was wearing seemed to slightly take his breath away looking at it thoroughly. She was sporting a tight, pink tank-top and some _very_ short white shorts. She was pretty muscular too. How did he not notice any of this before?

“Adrien!” He whipped his head over to see Nino looking over at him with an unamused and perplexed look. “Stop staring, you’re making her uncomfortable!” The teen gestured over to where Marinette was standing. Sure enough, her hands were digging into her _very_ short white shorts – _Stop it Adrien! Not the time!_ – And she was pulling off a bad fake smile as her face went from tomato red, to fire red!

So he was _really_ looking her up and down a little while ago, just staring at her.

Well crap.

Adrien’s eyes grew wide.

“I – I’m SO sorry Marinette! I don’t know why I did that!” – _Pfft, yeah I do! But for the sake of my pride_ – “I’m, I’m really sorry!”

He didn’t know if that was enough. Staring at a girl like that, _had_ to be classified as “checking someone out”. Screw him. Screw his life. This wasn’t happening.

The blonde waited for a simple “It’s ok.” To escape her lips, but it never did. All she managed to do was grip the sides of her pants tighter and allow a small shriek to escape her lips.

Instead of feeling worse now after that, he allowed a small smile to form over his face. Because _she_ was uncomfortable _too_. It made him feel somewhat better about everything. Plus, _she_ was _adorable_.

_Wait, what’s happening? Have I always had a crush on Marinette? How is this possible?!_

It didn’t matter right now. He had to break the silence somehow.

“I am sorry Mari,” he began, “let’s get back to our picnic, ok?”

He saw her look away before quietly nodding her head. Alya stooped down and began to open up the basket. As she pulled out each item at a time, his mouth started to water. There was watermelon, cheese & crackers, homemade apple pie, and his favorite; _croissants_! His stomach gurgled with excitement.

“Ooh,” he shivered, “I’m SO hungry!” Nino looked over at him with a sly smile on his face.

“You’re always hungry!” The boy chuckled.

“Food x Adrien!” Alya chimed in.

“FOODRIEN!” Nino blurted out hysterically.

“Hey! Stop it!” Adrien looked over his giggly friends. They were clutching their sides and flopping on their backs.

“Alright guys, very funny,” A sweet voice commented, “Adrien is clearly bothered by this so let’s calm down.” Finally turning towards the source of the noise, he was violently taken aback when he saw who it was.

Marinette.

Why was he so surprised by this? It was just a helpful little comment. But she hadn’t said something to him for a little while because he was, as much as he hated to admit it, “checking her out.” Yet the first words that came out of her mouth were encouraging to him. It made him very clearly see the kind of person she was.

_So THAT’S why I like you._

Suddenly, all eyes were turned to him. Nino seemed quite shocked, blinking his wide eyes at him. Alya was gaping at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. And Marinette……

Was completely red again.

_What did I do this time?!_

_Oh wait, oh CRAP!_

He remembered what he had thought he thought; _“So THAT’S why I like you.”_ He had said it out loud hadn’t he. Conveniently while staring at Marinette.

He decided to apologize to God ahead of time.

_Fuck._

He wasn’t happy with himself. This was truly the WORST gathering so far.

“I uh, I’m going to go use the bathroom,” he said shakily, “Be right back!” And off he ran, not daring to look back even once. He dashed past the brush to end up in a swarm of kids. Carefully maneuvering around each child, he escaped out to end up behind a tree. Alone. That’s how he needed to be right now.

Processing everything that just happened, he leaned back against the tree; eyes closing until he was suddenly disturbed.

“Yo Adrien,” Nino had said fairly calmly, “what’s up with you? You’ve been acting pretty strange all afternoon.”

“I know. I guess I’m just….” was he confused? It made perfect sense why all of that had happened; he was falling for Mari. _hard._ But he didn’t know why. So, maybe he was just…. “...stressed.” He finally came to.

“But why? Marinette thinks you hate her now, dude!”

Oh no.

Mari.

He never even thought it’d come to that. He could never hate her! He had to set things right.

“C’mon Nino, we’re going back.” He stated.

“Just like that? That’s all I had to say?!” They were walking now, Adrien not wanting to move his head for one second; he was on a mission.

“Yep.” Adrien answered flatly.

“Really? Dude, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had a crush on her!”

Adrien stopped in his tracks quite abruptly. _He’s on to me!_ He thought, _we’re going down!_

But he was a very good actor, and brushed it off with a chuckle. And so, they kept moving.

 

* * *

 

The minute Alya pointed out the two boys coming from behind Mari, she immediately spun around. Adrien spoke up as soon as they made eye contact.

“Mari, I’m SO sorry. Today I’ve been sort of…..awkward I know. But I didn’t mean to make you think I hate you in the process. You’re my friend Marinette,” He gave an encouraging smile, “I’ll never hate you.”

Marinette, feeling very relieved for each and every word he said, was finally able to relax and let the blanket she was gripping be free.

“I’ll never hate you either.” she replied with a smile.

_Your first full sentence without stuttering! Keep it up!_

They then returned to their food, chatting amongst themselves as each and every source of energy was devoured. Seeing as everyone was finished, Nino gathered the friends around.

“Alright everyone!” He announced, “It’s time for a game!” Adrien and Marinette looked at him with an interested glare, as Alya smiled smugly up at her boyfriend’s “stage presence”.

“Team Tag!” He said in his best announcer voice.

“Team Tag?” Marinette was intrigued. What was this?

“Team Tag,” Nino clarified, “is a game of tag in which, you are in teams of two. The teammates have to work together to tag at least one person from the other team. If one goes down; it’s game over.”

Mari liked this. Being a competitive person, this was definitely going to be fun! Plus, it’d make her very happy to watch herself and Alya take down the boys.

_Let’s just get started already!_

“Since me and Nino are really the most aware of the game and it’s guidelines,” Alya began, “We will be the team captains. We get to choose whoever we want on our team! I’ll go first.”

Mari stood up tall, ready to be chosen. Alya tapped her finger on her chin, as if trying to make a really hard decision. Just watching her act like she didn’t know made Marinette let out a small snort.

“Uuhhh…..I choose….” she glanced over at Marinette with a wink.

_It’s obviously me! Just say it!_

“Nino!” was her final answer.

“WHAT?! You can’t do that! He’s another team captain!” Marinette was outraged.

“Yes, but I did say we could choose whoever we want. And depending on who Nino picks….”

“I choose Alya!” Nino interrupted. Marinette just sat there, gaping.

“Well Mari, guess you’ll have to be with Adrien now!” Alya stated casually.

_I hate you._

She was doing this on purpose. Now she was going to make a total fool of herself in front of her year-long crush, and it would only be entertainment to the rest of them.

_I REALLY hate you right now._

Mari knew she meant well, but sometimes; she could be a real pain in the ass!

Marinette turned to Adrien with a small smile. He returned it with ease.

“Let’s do this partner!” He held out his fist for her to bump. The irony of the situation seemed to overwhelm her, until she couldn’t hold it back any longer; and busted out laughing.

“What?” Adrien asked. There was no sign of annoyance in his tone, only pure curiosity. Marinette was finally able to subdue her laughter enough to answer him.

“Nothing,” she responded simply, “It was just a LOT like what LB and Chat Noir do at the end of their fights. It was just funny.”

Adrien froze for just a second before regaining his composure.

“Hehe, yeah...funny.” His voice seemed to trail off suspiciously.

But Marinette is oblivious!

Therefore, the game commenced like nothing happened.

“Alright, time to establish team bases!” Alya was already grabbing Nino by the arm. “We’ll go here!” There were no more children on the playground, as it was nearly 6pm, so they really could go anywhere. The place Alya chose was the top area of the play-fort. It seemed like it’d be very hard to maneuver around; there were bars for safety this way and that, and very narrow passageways. The amount of ways into the “base” was very low, the exits even less. So, it would make it very hard for enemies to get through. But that also means the couple would have a difficult time as well.

Really a 50/50 fortress there.

There weren’t that many places left for her and Adrien to choose. Back away from the park a bit, was a large wooded area. The trees were really tall and the forest looked like it went pretty deep. Back near where they were sitting, was a maze of different types of flowers; magnolias, daisies, roses, etc. It stretched fairly wide and had again that brush as a barricade.

But lastly, there was a gazebo. It was so romantic looking. She had always wanted to have her dream wedding there. Wind brushing softly through her hair, violins playing a melodic tune, and of course Adrien beside her.

“We should go there.” Marinette jumped at the sudden voice taking her out of her fantasy.

“What do you think?” Adrien was so close their shoulders were brushing, and Marinette was screaming like a little girl in her head. While, in that moment, Adrien was pointing a perfect finger towards…

“The gazebo?” the bluenette gaped, “y-you want th-that to be our base?!”

“Yeah.” Adrien was smiling happily, while she had the derpiest face.

“Uhh, o-ok.” Marinette was going to be in her dream wedding setting, with her dream boy! And it was _his_ idea!

Granted it was during a game of tag.

But still!

They raced over to their bases.

“On the count of 3, we start!” Alya yelled from across the park. “1…..2…..”

“3!” Adrien had called it for her, and was already racing towards their base.

“Wait, Adrien! We need a plan!” Marinette was a little annoyed by his sudden outburst, but was smiling nonetheless.

_Just like Chat!_ She thought. More than anything, it was cute.

“This _is_ the plan!” the model had turned around mid-running to crack her a small smile.

_I’ll take your word for it!_ She then began running to the base herself. Nino and Alya seemed stressed having to deal with 2 at a time. The two raced around their friends, throwing them off balance and scaring them out of their socks. It was hilarious!

Mari had come to a wicked idea. While Adrien was running swiftly away from Alya, and Nino was trying to get the honey off his shirt (one word: beehive.), the daring girl slowly and creepily jogged behind Alya. Adrien looked her way for a split second, enough to see what she was doing, and give her a wink. She picked up speed, and inch by inch came closer. But Nino was done cleaning what he could off himself. So he shouted.

“Babe! Behind you!”

Alya turned her body to swiftly grab Mari by the arm, but Adrien had already taken that job. He pulled her out of the brunette’s reach and through the park. The couple was right behind them.

“Faster Adrien! They’re gaining!” Marinette shouted weakly, as it was a hard thing to do while attempting to subdue a laugh. Picking up speed, Adrien continued to drag her along; grip tightening as their momentum pushed them further. In those moments Marinette wasn’t at all phased at the fact that _Adrien Agreste_ was holding her by the wrist, and running. Almost like a classic fairytale of two lovers “running away.” No, instead, she allowed her laugh to finally come free. (Seeing that Adrien had a long while ago) It was too much of a memorable scene for her to be thinking about things that were just not possible with him.

They rounded a corner, until Adrien suddenly stopped to face her, breath only catching slightly in her throat before calming again. Still though; they were both out of air.

“Let’s….hide here.” Adrien offered, panting like a dog as he spoke.

“Sure.” It was behind a garbage dumpster, but she had to admit it was a pretty good place to hide. There were trees all around it and it was dropped in a somewhat abandoned place in town. They had also made quite a distance between them and their friends, so it would be highly unlikely for the two to track them down now.

Giggling still, Marinette looked over the side of their smelly protection. No one. They were safe. Smiling her biggest smile of the day she chuckled and began to turn to Adrien.

“Well, that was aweso -” She was facing him fully now. No more words had escaped her mouth.

And that’s when she felt it.

The burning hot red forming on her cheeks, the tingling sensation coming from inside.

His nose against hers.

Apparently, Adrien had already been looking at her. And considering the tight area, their dilemma made perfect sense.

Because she was currently, _literally_ , face to face with her crush.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. 
> 
> And cheese, lots and lots of cheese.....
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a shorter chapter just because it didn't really go along with the 1st chapter, and I didn't really want it with the next chapter. 
> 
> And here you are! One cheese filled chapter. Enjoy :)

Adrien’s face was blazing red, until he remembered to breathe. He stared into Marinette’s eyes kindly and twisted up his mouth with a smile. He didn’t pull away.

 

“Hi.” He greeted shyly.

 

Mari’s eyes only grew wider, and her blush only deepened. Though, she didn’t pull away either. He could’ve have stayed like that forever; her nose pressed up against his, the smell of the bakery lingering over her body, along with a bit of a flowery scent.

 

“Um, found you?” They whipped their heads around to see Alya and Nino staring at them with amused, yet dorky, grins.

 

“Hi? Really dude? You gotta be suave about it!” Nino was punching Adrien in the arm jokingly.

 

“What are talking about?! I wasn’t _trying_ to woo her!”

 

_At least not right then._

 

“Uh huh, ok,” Nino glared at him, unconvinced, “but you _wanted_ to right?”

 

Silence.

 

“Knew it.” was Nino’s reply.

 

_God why did I just sit there frozen like an idiot?! I should’ve said something! I can lie! I’ve been lying the entire SCHOOL YEAR! Why didn’t I lie?_

 

He turned to see how Marinette was taking the whole scenario.

 

Only to find she was gone.

 

_Shiiiit._

 

He didn't bother to say another word to his friends behind him. He charged after Marinette, he neededto find her.

 

_If I were Marinette right now, where would I be?_

 

That wasn’t a very obvious question. He had spent maybe 3 hours with this girl today, and the only thing he really knew about her was that her face could turn as red as Nathanael's hair.

 

He searched throughout the park, parting leaves and accidentally killing a few flowers. He climbed through every tiny part of the play-fort as well as every big.

 

Nowhere.

 

As he was about to descend into the only place left for him to look, the forest, he heard a faint whimper.

 

“You got to be what you are!”

 

_What?_

 

“I’m trash so, here I am.”

 

He spotted a tall trash can and slowly moved forward.

 

“Adrien doesn’t want to woo me? Course he doesn't! All I am is trash! TRASH, TRASH, TRASH, TRASH-”

 

Adrien tapped the side of the waste bin.

 

“-Trash?” Marinette’s little face slowly emerged from the can.

 

“Knock, knock.” Adrien smiled at her disheveled appearance.

 

There was dirt all over her face and her hair was askew. A chinese take-out box was covering her right shoulder, and a banana peel sat crookedly atop her head. Adrien let out a chuckle.

 

Marinette’s lips began to form a pout. Because as he kept chuckling, he couldn’t control it any longer. His laugh was hearty and happy, but Marinette felt quite the opposite.

 

“Hey!” she pouted, “this isn’t funny.”

 

“Yeah, it really is!” Adrien clasped his sides and his knees began to feel shaky. Soon enough, he was rolling around in the grass spewing out laughter.

 

“I don’t like you anymore!” Marinette was slowly climbing out of the trash can one foot after the other. Adrien studied her movements carefully, laughing still ceasing to stop.

 

With one foot flat on the ground, she arched her other foot forward. But she did so too quickly and harshly. Her foot knocked against the inside of the trash, and as a result she toppled face first to the ground.

 

He laughed harder.

 

“Adrieeen!” Marinette whined, “Stooopp.”

 

“Sorry Marinette,” Adrien began to calm himself, “you’re just so adorable!”

 

Marinette suddenly froze.

 

_Wait….._

 

_OH WAIT!_

 

* * *

 

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

 

_Ok Mari, calm yourself. It’s just a compliment. Just a sweet, innocent…._

 

_ADRIEN CALLED ME ADORABLE OH MY GOD!_

 

She was dead. She couldn’t do it.

 

There they were. Marinette was covered in herself (trash) and had just recently turned over so her back was to the grass. Adrien was sitting cross-legged beside her, hair perfectly brushed and eyes glistening.

 

_I’M adorable right now?_

 

But they were staring at each other, just like behind the bigger garbage. Since it seemed a bit like deja-vu, Marinette didn’t dare say the one thing on her mind that moment, for fear Alya and Nino would barge in and ruin life.

 

But they didn’t interupt, they weren’t even there. Adrien was still staring at her, she was still staring at him. She took a deep breath, and stated her thought.

 

“Do you, like me? A-as a friend I mean,” she had added quickly, “I wouldn’t ask if you, uh, had a crush on me.” She reluctantly tore her eyes from his to stare shyly at the grass. Nervous, she tore a blade out of the ground and twisted it in between her fingers.

 

“I like you.” The sudden reply startled Marinette, but the simplicity of it confused her. She glanced up again to meet his gaze.

 

“I like you Marinette,” He repeated, “I _really_ like you.” he was smiling giddily at her now, and she did the same back.

 

“And you’re NOT trash.” He followed with.

 

Marinette’s smile quickly turned into a frown.

 

“Really?” Marinette wasn’t totally convinced that he meant his words.

 

“ _Really._ ” He answered, smile still stuck on his face.

 

Marinette was still unpleased.

 

“Are you sure?” she protested.

 

Adrien’s smile finally left his face as Marinette sat up and mimicked his position.

 

“I told you already, I really like you. Do you not believe me?”

 

“I do! I mean, I don’t but I do. I-I don’t know!” Tears welled up in her eyes.

 

_No, NO. Don’t cry in front of him! You can’t!_

 

She balled her fists, she squeezed her eyes shut, did everything she could to stop the urge to ball right then and there. A sniff came and then,

 

Tears.

 

* * *

 

 

She was a fountain.

 

 _Why was she crying?! Did I say something idiotic?_  

 

That was probably it.

 

Before he could let out an apology, for whatever it was he had said, she wearily spoke again.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry, Adrien,” she sniffled once more, “It’s j-just, just…”

 

Before Adrien could stop himself, he threw his arms around Marinette. He held her close and tight, and never let go.

 

At first she didn’t respond. She didn’t move. But then he heard her sob become louder, and he felt her hands come up and grip the back of his shirt. The girl’s head buried in his chest, he rubbed the small of her back, creating soothing circles on it. Once her crying turned only to light hiccups, he slowly unwrapped his arms from around her body and looked at her.

 

“So,” he began, whilst using his thumb to brush away a tear, “what’s this all about?”

 

She again; didn’t respond at first.

 

Sighing, she slumped her shoulders and spoke.

 

“I’m nothing special,” she told him, “I’m not a model, or a mayor's daughter. I’m just me. And I’m klutzy. I’m a _mess._ Maybe Chloe was right…..”

 

“Chloe? What did she say?” He was angry. Chloe was the worst human on Earth sure. But if she hurt _Marinette,_ and like _this,_ he was not ok with it.    

 

“She just said, uh..” Mari looked hesitant. “Well, you know, she just said I was worthless and I would never make it to the top with people like her.” She plastered on a fake smile, but she wasn’t fooling Adrien.

 

“That’s not something to be taken lightly, Mari!” Did she really believe that?

 

“Oh, and she also called me a few words that don’t need to be mentioned.”

 

“MARI.” He was SO mad. “Is that _all_?”

 

“She might’ve, kind of,.....slapped me.” Licking her fingers, she wiped them across her cheek to reveal a covered-up, black and blue bruise.

 

Adrien was furious.

 

 _That bitch,_ He grinded his teeth together, _why would she do this?_

 

He reached his hand up to lightly touch the bruise. Then he laid his palm flat on her cheek to cradle it.

 

She was shocked at first but then nuzzled into it a bit. They looked into each other's eyes for the third time.

 

“You want to know how I would describe you?” Adrien questioned.

 

“Hmmm, sure.” she smiled at him delicately.

 

“You are the kindest person I’ve ever met. You’re an amazing designer, a true friend, and someone I would really like to know more about.”

 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed a light pink as she listened to every word.

 

“You inspire me Marinette. And I-” _wait, don’t jump to those words yet. Calm down._ “-I really do like you Marinette.”

 

He smiled warmly at her, and she then returned the expression.

 

 _For once,_ Adrien thought, _I think I finally said something right!_   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good?
> 
> I tried to up the topkek in this one. But remember; newb
> 
> And don't think I forgot about you ladrienistopkek! Ladrien is on it's way, promise.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments so far! 
> 
> Until next chapter,  
> have a miraculous day!


	3. A Sleepover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the drama is out of the way, but what about the adorkableness? 
> 
> Oh wait! Here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry about how long this took me to publish. School and stuff got in the way but I will try to post more frequently now. 
> 
> Here's the long awaited Chapter 3! Hope it was worth the wait

“Alright lovebirds, break it up.”

 

Marinette turns to find Alya and Nino looking over them. It was also then when she realized her and Adrien’s position.

 

They were sitting face-to-face and their proximity was pretty close. Adrien’s hand was cupping her cheek and a finger just finished wiping a tear. The slight intimacy of the scenario caused both of the teens to blush furiously. But that soon turned to worry for the bluenette.  

 

“Wait, how long have you guys been standing there?!” Marinette was squeezing her fists together in anticipation. Oh, the embarrassment she would feel if they had heard everything. And Chloe! They CAN’T know about the Chloe incident! Adrien’s the only one she’s told.

 

“Long enough to hear that Adrien really likes you and he likes looking into your eyes.” Alya responded. Marinette tensed at the final words.

 

“Like, a lot!” Nino added in. “Dude, do you have a problem or something? You were looking into them like they held the universe!” He was chuckling.

 

“And what is _this_ you got going on here?” Alya picked the molding banana peel off her friend’s head. “A new design idea, I guess?” She was gesturing towards her whole ensemble.

 

Marinette finally took in the way she looked. Dirt was all over her! Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted small wisps of hair poking out here and there. There were pieces of gum scattered around her torso and up her arms and legs. (One managed to stick to Adrien’s chest during the hug.)

 

Then, she did the one thing she was most afraid of the outcome for; she sniffed her shirt.

 

 _Eeeeew, ew, ew, ew, eeeew_ , _ew, EW!_

 

She smelled disgusting! And the love of her life experienced her stench just a few minutes ago. She’s surprised he hadn’t run away.  

 

The look of pure disgust on her face must’ve been pretty easy to spot. Because soon Alya spoke up again.

 

“Don’t worry about it, girl! My house isn’t that far from here, you can just use my shower and we can hang out there for a bit.”

 

“O-ok, thanks.”

 

“No prob.” Alya lifted her back to her feet, as did Nino with Adrien. Shifting her eyes to Marinette’s appearance once more, she giggled and led the way to her abode.

 

* * *

  


 

“Here we are, home sweet home!” Alya turned to her friends at the edge of her steps, outstretching her arms in a “show-offy” way.

 

“Wow…” was all that left Adrien’s mouth. It was incredible! He couldn’t believe he was looking at Alya Cesaire’s house right now.

 

The girl lives in a mansion!

 

“Right?!” Nino turned to Adrien in agreement.

 

“Alya, I never knew you lived in a house like this.” Adrien was gawking at the place. It looked so BIG!

 

“Yeah, well, my mom is a highly classified chef at Le Grand Paris, so we get an appropriate amount of money.”

 

_Oh yeah! That makes more sense now._

 

“Bro, I think you’re the only one who’s never been here out of the 3 of us.” His friend made the realization too quickly, because he suddenly bounced with joy.

 

“YOU HAVE TO SHOW HIM YOUR PARTY ROOM!” Nino belted the words out so loudly that Adrien could’ve sworn he heard an echo.

 

“Where’d you think we were going stupid?” Alya playfully slapped the back of her boyfriend’s head, in which Nino returned with a sheepish grin.

 

They stepped inside the mansion, and man was it NICE.

 

It was big, but a lot warmer than Adrien’s. It was quiet inside, but yet you could hear birds chirping from outside. Unlike his house, where all you could hear was silence and nothing more. It was to the point that he hated walking into his home.

 

 _Home. That’s what it is supposed to be,_ he thought, still looking around his friend’s house, _so why does it feel like a highly secured prison facility?_

 

After looking around a bit more, Alya led them all down a set of stairs. When Adrien turned the corner, he came face-to-face with the party room.

 

And he exploded.

 

“Look at all these lights! Oh my gosh Pokemon?! I’m not allowed to play that at home! Arcade games? That work?! Mine are all just for show! HUH! Look at the size of that T.V.! It’s bigger than mine! Wait….”

 

The blonde turned to the redhead.

 

“Do you have Ultimate Mega Strike 4 yet?” He looked at her critically.

 

“Uh...yeah?”

 

Adrien lost it then and there.

 

“ULTIMATE MEGA STRIKE 4! SHE ALREADY OWNS IT! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!”

 

“Uh, Adrien. You ok, bruh?” Nino looked at his friend and chuckled.

 

“Yeah,...yeah. I’m good...now.” Adrien was panting from his powerful reaction.

 

“Do you want to play?” Alya placed her hand on his shoulder. Then his eyes widened, but he didn’t go absolutely crazy again.

 

“Yes!”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Grabbing the controllers, Alya made her way to the couch. There Adrien was already sitting down with a goofy smile on his face. He clapped his hands together and snatched one from her hand, ready to play the game.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and take my shower.” Marinette was almost to the door when her BFF stood up and ran to stop her.

 

“Wait,” she began, “you need clothes.” Quickly, she ran up to her bedroom and pulled out a T-shirt and some shorts, along with the needed undergarments. Then, she headed back down.

 

“Ok, _now_ you can - “

 

BOOM-ClAP!

 

A roar of thunder cut her off. All 4 ran to the window to find a harsh storm. No way was Mari going out there!

 

“Hey Alya, I think I’m going to ask my parents if I can sleep over.” Marinette informed her friend.

 

“Good idea!” Pulling out her phone, she typed the small note to her mom.

 

**_Hey, think I'm gonna stay at Alya’s tonight - the storm :(_ **

 

Almost immediately she received her response.

 

**Ok that’s fine honey! Just be back by noon tomorrow**

 

She gratefully accepted the clothes and headed into the restroom.

 

Once the door was fully closed, she tore off her dirty attire. As her shirt was pulled over her head the stench reached her nose one last time.

 

_Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww._

 

She stared at her shirt. _Good thing it was getting small,_ she thought, _cause I am NOT saving this thing._

 

She tossed the shirt aside and glanced at the clothing she was given. It looked kinda small so she picked it up. And there before her, showed something very “Alya”.

 

A crop top and way too short pajama shorts.

 

This was obviously for Adrien. She had done this so Adrien would see her like that!

 

_Bon dieu. I’m in trouble._

 

Concluding that she could NOT walk out of the bathroom topless and demand some new clothes, she continued to get ready for her shower.

  


* * *

  
  
  


After Marinette left the room, Alya had come to a magnificent idea.

 

“Hey guys!” She dropped her controller and blocked as much as she could of the huge screen displaying the game. Adrien whined at the pause of their match.

 

“I just got the best idea!” Nino looked very intrigued, while Adrien was glaring at her. “How about ALL of you stay the night!”

 

“YEAH!” shouted the young DJ.

 

“No!” exclaimed Adrien, “My dad would kill me if he found out I was sleeping over with girls!”

 

“Then text Nathalie.” Alya suggested.

 

“That wouldn’t….” Adrien paused, thinking it over, “....actually yeah, she might be flexible.”

 

“Well, my dad says yes.” Nino turned the phone so his friends so they could see the message.

 

“Ok great! Now we just need to know what the answer is for Adrien.”

 

Alya and Nino were both staring hard at him. He was very uncomfortable until his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and checked the lock screen.

 

**Your father wont even know ;)**

 

“I can stay.” Arien turned to his friends to see them jumping for joy, whooping and hollering.

 

“Oh yeah! Best friends sleepover part-tay!” Alya shouted.

 

“YAHOO!” Yelled Nino. They were way too excited!

 

Once the friends had settled down, they resumed their match. Since the max was 2 players, only Alya and Adrien were playing and Nino was enjoying his entertainment. No really, it was entertaining!

 

Alya was making her cute, pouty concentration face. The one that attracts him towards his girlfriend even more. Whilst Adrien was making aggravated noises from the back of his throat and squinting his staring eyes on the screen. But after all the heated battling was over, the familiar announcer voice was heard;

 

“WINNER: PLAYER 2!”

 

Adrien bounced off the chair, arms pumping up and down in the air.

 

“I won! Yes yes yes yes yes yes I won!” Alya slowly stood up and moved towards Nino.

 

“Time to play ME!” Nino was totally convinced he would win this one.

 

“Alright, I’m up for it.” Adrien countered casually.

 

They were about halfway through their match though, when the bathroom door slid open with a “creeeeaaak.”

 

And there was Mari.

 

In a crop top.

 

And some super short pajama pants.

 

The loud voice of the announcer in the game sounded;

 

“WINNER: PLAYER 1!"

 

This time Nino was the one giving a victory dance. But Adrien didn’t care, Marinette looked so…...hot.

 

Her face was still a bit flushed from the steam and her hair was still a bit wet. The crop top she wore fit perfectly, and the shorts were a bit baggy. But really, she still looked good.

 

Even though she looked...

 

_SO FREAKIN’ HOT DUDE!_

 

...so beautiful, she didn’t seem to notice. Because instead of standing there triumphantly and making Adrien actually melt into a puddle, she was standing there shyly, hands behind her back, head to the ground, with a flush atop her cheeks and basically engulfing her face.

 

So, really, she wasn’t make him feel like he was melting to the floor. She was making him feel like he wasn’t able to form words. SO much better.

 

_She’s way too adorable. Like, a lil’ baby kitten! Only with the bodice of a goddess. Man, she’s just, aaaahh…._

 

His daydream was disrupted when his bro began to block the view. He rushed over to Marinette while in the middle of his happy dance.

 

“Mari! Did ya see that?! HUH?! I did it! I beat the master!” Adrien gave a small snort at his overexcited response. Marinette’s not going to care!

 

“Good for you Nino. But ah, who’s “the master”?” She was smirking at Nino slyly. What do you mean “who’s the master”?!

 

“Uh, Adrien. He’s a pro at this.” Adrien thought about flexing his muscles some, but decided against it.

 

“Really? Do you not remember my performance at the arena last year? Won us first place. I think _I’m_ the master here.”

 

Dammit, right. Forgot about that.

 

“So then, what do you propose Marinette?” Alya was awaiting her friend’s response.

 

“A battle. Me vs. Adrien!”

 

_NOOOOO! I’m dead meat._

 

They sat on the couch and selected their characters. Adrien was pretty scared. Marinette was the best at Mega Strike 3, she can’t be much worse at the 4th.

 

So yeah, he was actually terrified. But when the countdown initiated, and the battle began; she wiggled her tushy in excitement and stuck her tongue out at him so he’d be intimidated. When in reality, it was the cutest thing Adrien had ever seen!

 

 _She is going to be the death of me._         

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth it? Tell me what you think! I love feedback
> 
> Also, give me some of your ideas for future mishaps that these 4 could get into throughout the night and morning. (within the teen rating) But you don't have to say truth or dare because, well, I already came up with that! ;)
> 
> Until next chapter, that will come sooner than this one,  
> Have a miraculous day!


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is where things get interesting.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing; UGH! Life, why must you get in the way of my fandom? Anywho, since it took me so long to post, you guys get a very interesting (and hopefully amusing) chapter! Enjoy
> 
> Second thing; Happy belated Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!

Nino and Alya sat on the couch stuffing their faces with popcorn as they watched the intense battle unfold. And as expected, Mari was DEFINITELY winning. Suddenly, Alya’s ringtone went off. It startled her to the point that she jumped and caused their snack to go flying everywhere. She tried to pick her phone up as fast as she could, but dropped the phone on the ground. Luckily, it didn’t break. She quickly picked it back up and hit the call button.  

 

“Uh, hello?” She answered.

 

“Hi sweetie. I just wanted to let you know I’m on my way home, so if you haven’t left the park yet you should.” Alya cringed; it was her mom. “And also, please help me with the groceries. Thank you.”

 

“Uh huh, yeah of course, can you excuse me for one second?” She had a panicked expression on her face.

 

“Sure, I can wait.”

 

Without another word, Alya slammed her hand over her phone and dragged it away from her face. Then she turned to her boyfriend, who was looking at her with a worried glare.

 

“I forgot to ask my mom if you could all hang here!” Nino wasn’t very phased by this and just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Your mom’s pretty chill. Just tell her you told us we could stay because of the storm. She’ll probably say it’s cool.” He then stooped down and began picking up the scattered pieces of popcorn.

 

“I _could_ but my mom told me I have to watch my sisters tonight.”

 

Nino’s head popped back up to look at her, cheeks stuffed with floor-food. “Your….sisters are here?”

 

Horror flooded over Alya’s features.

 

“WINNER: PLAYER 1!” sounded from behind her.

 

_My sisters are here! How could I have forgotten? They’re going to make tonight miserable!_

 

But then, she was confused.

 

_Wait, where are they?_

 

It was at that moment when a loud crash was audible from the kitchen. Marinette quit her victory dance to stare back at Alya. Adrien was staring too.

 

And Nino.

 

Alya widely shrugged her shoulders and ran up the stairs and into the other room, her friends not far behind.

 

And then Alya died inside.

 

Though, it was possible she would literally BE DEAD if her mom saw what she did.

 

“What was that crash? Is everything alright?” her mother’s voice came from the phone.

 

Alya slowly held the phone to her mouth, still awestruck at the sight before her. “Yeah I’m fine mom, got to go.” And she hung up.

 

“Sawy…” Her youngest sister was staring up at her with puppy dog eyes, “It was an acident.” Alya slipped her phone into her pocket and covered her face with her hands.

 

“God, Amelia…”

 

Glass from the window was scattered all over the countertop. There was a huge hole in the center of it, a hole that was made by a flying soccer ball. She turned to the available sister.

 

“Where are the others?”

 

Amelia’s shoulders slumped and she pointed towards the backyard. Alya marched out the doors to look for her siblings. When she made it out to the grassy area, no one was in sight. But she knew their tricks. And she knew how to get to them.

 

“Girls!” She hollered. “Mom’s home and needs help with the groceries!”

 

Two heads immediately popped out from behind a tree.

 

“MOM”S HOME?!” Alya nodded her head back and forth.

 

“Nope. But I am.” She replied. “And you guys have some serious explaining to do.” A small snort from Nino was heard behind her as the girls gloomily walked past her.

 

“Sorry.” said the first, “Sorry Alya.” and the second.

 

“Hey, don’t be apologizing to _me._ It’s mom’s house.” Alya was looking over them with her arms crossed.

 

“But it’s easier to apologize to you!” said the younger of the two.

 

_Thwack!_

 

“OW!” the older one had hit the back of her head.

 

“Really Alice? Stop. We’ll  just tell mom when she gets back.”

 

“Righty-O ‘drea! Honesty is the best policy.” Alya patted her sis’s head.

 

Just then, Mrs. Cesaire’s car pulled into the driveway. Alya panickedly whipped her head over to look at her friends.

 

“She’s here! Go hide in the closet!” Marinette slyly smirked at her BFF.

 

“What was that thing you told your sisters? Honesty is the best policy?” This time, Marinette had her arms crossed while Alya stood there pouting.

 

“Ok fine.” She finally said, “stay here and be the best people on the face of the planet.”

 

“Got it!” Adrien replied.

 

* * *

  
  


They were back in the basement now. Alya’s sisters had been grounded for a month and sent to bed, so the night was theirs!

 

So, as you’ve probably already guessed, Mrs. Cesaire had let them all stay for the night. Alya forgot to tell Marinette beforehand though, and she was freaking out!

 

_Adrien! A sleepover! A SLEEPOVER WITH ADRIEN! This is too much. I wasn’t prepared for this! What if he sees a pimple on my forehead because I washed my makeup off? What if we share the same sleeping bag? What if HUH OH HELL NO! WE AINT PLAYIN’ NO TRUTH OR DARE!_

 

“I’m bored.” Nino stated plainly, “What should we do?”

 

The room was quiet for a bit, until Alya spoke up.

 

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!”

 

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 

“Yeah!”

 

_Wait, who in their right mind would want to play Truth or D-_

 

Adrien?!

 

_SO MANY MIXED EMOTIONS! I HATE HORMONES!_

 

Well this sucks.

 

Question: What do you do when your future boyfriend wants to play a game with you that, in the end, could cause you both to be naked?

 

Answer: ……..

 

God why?

 

“Right! I’ll go first.” Alya scanned the room, looking for the perfect victim.

 

_You’re going to pick Nino right? Like you did during Team Tag? Yep! You should chose Nino. CHOSE NINO!_

 

“MARINETTE!” Alya hollered, “truth or dare?”

 

_Well, let’s see; truth would be the safer route but she may ask if I have a crush on Adrien. Plus, Adrien might think I’m a chicken. But if I do dare I would gain the opportunity of acting like a complete and utter fool. As much as I hate to, I’m going to go with-_

 

“Dare!” Mari exclaimed, “Dare me sucka!”

 

Alya tapped her chin in hard thought. Almost robotically, her eyes snapped over to glare at her mischievously.

 

_Fuck me._

 

“I dare you to bite Adrien’s ear!”

 

_FUCK ME. This is the worse way to start Truth or Dare!_

 

“What?! Don’t you think that’s going a bit far? I mean we’re only 18 let’s not do things we regret!” Marinette was rambling, “And doesn’t it seem like more of a dare for him? Like-”

 

“JUST BITE HIS DAMN EAR MARI!” Alya was losing her patience.

 

The room was suddenly quiet. Gulping, Marinette turned to look at Adrien.

 

_Oh my God!_

 

* * *

  
  


Adrien couldn’t control himself. When Alya gave Marinette her dare, he stopped breathing. He had no problem being that close to her. In fact, it was the best thing in the world when she was near him! But this would be the most _intimate_ they would have ever been with each other.

 

Could it at least have been just the two of them?

 

He was snapped back into reality when warm breath blew across his earlobe. Then in an instant, a soft nibble. A whimper escaped his lips.

 

Marinette pulled back and scurried to where she was sitting, Adrien gawking at her.

 

“Ok,” Mari breathed out, “who’s next?”

 

Alya and Nino were smiling wickedly at the young teens.

 

“Damn Mari!” Nino stated, “You turned Adrien into a tomato!”

 

Adrien was immediately mortified, which didn’t help his skin condition. Marinette had turned to see what Nino was talking about and gasped.

 

_I look ridiculous._

 

To make matters worse, she started giggling!

 

“H-hey! T-this is, this is YOUR fault!” He stuttered out the words perfectly.

 

Once Marinette calmed down, she apologized and spoke again.

 

“Ok, I pick now right?”

 

Well, the game went on from there. Marinette picked Nino and dared him to rap about afros, Nino picked Alya and truthed her about how much she loves him, and Alya had just finished asking Adrien the famous words.

 

“Uh, let’s go dare!” Adrien didn’t know why, but he was feeling kind of adventurous.

 

“Hmmmm…” Alya put on her thinking face. “Oh let’s just get to it already! I dare you to kiss Mari.”

 

…

 

…

 

In that moment, two things were going through his mind;

 

  1. _Seriously, can we get a room?_
  2. _Is this about to happen?!_



 

He knew it was going to happen, Alya was staring him down waiting for him to move in. So, being the bold MAN he is, he slowly cupped Marinette’s cheeks and moved forward.

 

A feeling rose up inside of him. A feeling of anxiety. His nose began to tingle. They were so close, lips almost touching. The feeling became stronger, engulfing all his senses. So close. He inhaled and then-

 

Sneezed right on Marinette’s face.  

 


	5. Sundae Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of friends decide to quit truth or dare for a while and have a little contest! But things don't go exactly as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I'm sorry it took so long to update but now chapter 5 is posted.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute, sweet section :) And be sure to leave a comment, I love hearing from you all!

~~~~Marinette sat there stunned. She blinked in amazement at what had just occurred and her mouth hung open.

Adrien’s face was red hot from embarrassment. Alya and Nino were behind them, trying to hold back laughs, but epically failing.

“Sor- Sorry.” Adrien said, “I- I- uh…. I don’t know what happened.”

He looked around the room, desperate to avoid eye contact with Marinette. Longing to find something that might have caused him to snee-.

Adrien gazed at the ground. There it was. Why, why did it have to be there now?

He lifted the feather from the ground and tried to play his embarrassment off by pretending to be suave.

“Alya. Why is there a feather in here?”

Alya jumped, realising her mistake. She ran to the window and stuck her head out.

“Where is that pesky bird!?” She said.

“Bird!?” Adrien spoke frantically, “You know I'm allergic to feathers!”

“I know you are! There is just this stupid pigeon that lives outside my window, it refuses to leave and sometimes will come inside. Jeez! I’m so stupid, I should have remembered to close it!” She said as she slammed it shut.

“It’s fine.” He said, “Are you okay Mari?”

“I-Im good,” Marinette giggled, “What a kiss, right?”

“Yeah...” He chuckled nervously.

_Ew, no. Don’t make that laugh. You’re a man, Adrien! A MAN! You can handle this._

Adrien lifted his body off of Marinette and reached out his hand. Marinette flushed a slight red out of embarrassment, but took it nonetheless.

“So lovebirds,” Alya cut in, “Who’s next to be humiliated?”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and shuttered at the thought of more torture.

“I think we’re done with Truth or Dare for now.” Marinette was blushing even greater. Alya shrugged.

“Okay, Spin the Bottle?” Adrien and Marinette’s faces grew pale.

“Oh! Or 7 minutes in Heaven!” Nino suggested.

“NO!” The 2 teens in question answered in unison, faces all red. Alya and Nino chuckled softly while giving each other a fist bump.

“Well then, what do you guys suggest?” Alya had her arms crossed and an eyebrow arched.

“What time is it?” Marinette cryptically asked.

“Does it matter?” Alya was urging her on to share her idea.

“True.” Marinette jumped up and down at the thought of her idea. “Let’s do an ice cream sundae contest!”

Nino and Alya were not impressed.

“Really dude? That’s what you want to do right now?” Nino sounded exasperated.

“I like the idea.” Adrien walked up to Mari’s side. There, he was able to get a whiff of what she smelled like.

_Aaaah, roses!_

“Yeah, he likes the idea!” Marinette was overly happy.

“I guess it’ll be fun if we give it a try…” Alya agreed. Nino was still confused.

“Wait. Just like that? What about excitement?! What about suspense?!”

“There can be excitement.” Mari stated.

“How?” Nino crossed his arms and stared her down.

“If we have an awful debt for the loser to pay, and an awesome prize for the winner to gain!” Adrien popped in, hoping to help. Nino’s expression changed drastically.

“Now you’re speaking my language!” He rubbed his hands together. “Let's get this started!”

They all rushed upstairs to the kitchen in order to prepare for the contest. Marinette was pulling out all different toppings and ice cream flavors. Adrien’s mouth was watering.

“Can't I just eat all of it?” He looked dazed and Mari giggled.

“No!” Then, they all were given a bowl and began creating.

Alya’s mom is a cook, so she was already very skilled with this. Mari baked, so also an easy task for her.

Meanwhile, the boys were struggling. Nino was trying to pick between flavors of ice cream, not knowing if they would go well together or not. And Adrien’s scooping skills weren't the greatest, causing toppings to splatter over the countertop.

“Oops…” he had just plopped a full scoop of ice cream all over the place. Marinette thought things were getting less nerve wrecking around him so she decided to give him a bit of a hard time.

“Wow. You're honestly the best scooper ever. Like, do you do this for a living? Cause really!” Adrien was mad for a moment but suddenly shook it off.

“Well, at least I have every cover on almost every magazine to make up for it. Right?” Mari scowled. “Have you been on any covers of magazines?”

“I bet you wish!” Mari smirked at the retort.

“What makes you think I want to see you in a bathing suit?!” He smiled slyly. But Marinette glared at him, puzzled.

“But, I didn't say anything about a bathing suit…?” Suddenly, Adrien’s whole face went red.

“Neither did… I?” He was desperately trying to cover up his mistake.

_Smooth Adrien, you're SO smooth._

Marinette giggled again in the midst of his nervous state. But Nino’s groan was not missed.

“Can you two stop being cute and just work on your sundaes?” He chuckled and playfully bumped Mari’s elbow. The unexpected contact made her jump, allowing her other elbow to smack into Adrien’s sundae and make the ice cream go all over his pants.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Marinette couldn't believe what she had done. She quickly reached for a napkin when she heard-

“So that's how you want to play, huh?” She turned around to see an explanation for this, and she immediately got one. A whole scoop of ice cream was flung onto her (Alya’s) crop top.

“How are my scooping skills now?” Adrien was smirking at her evilly.

Oh it's on!

Marinette takes a handful of sprinkles and throws it in Adrien’s face. He shakes his head a few times, then grabs the chocolate syrup. Mari screams and begins to run away. But Adrien is on her tail.

“Get back here you!” Mari turns and sticks her tongue out at him.

“Let me in this action!” Alya grabs a bunch of gummy bears and throws them at Nino.

“Hey!” Then, they're all running around the kitchen. Food is flying everywhere. They’re making a humongous mess of the place, but they kept on.

In his hurry to catch up with his victim, Adrien slips on a bunch of whipped cream left on the floor by Nino. Marinette turns to face him and busts out laughing. She reaches her hand out to him.

“Here, I’ll help you up.” He reaches to meet her hand when Marinette suddenly gets pulled forward into the cream with him. They roll around with each other while Nino and Alya kept chasing. But they all were soon stopped.

“ALYA ESTELLE CESAIRE!” Everyone froze.

Alya’s mom had come down from her bedroom. She didn’t look very happy.

“It is 2 am in the morning Alya! Your sisters and I are trying to sleep!” Alya looked down at her feet. “Why would you have this idea?!”

“I’m sorry mom,” Alya began, “I know I should have-”

“Actually!” Marinette quickly drove the attention away from her friend. “This was my idea Mrs. Cesaire. I’m sorry.” Her mom’s expression lightened a bit.

“Oh, well, it’s alright. Just clean this all up and wash your hands and faces. Then I think it’s off to bed.” And with that, she turned and marched back up the stairs.

It was silent for a moment, but then Alya turned to Marinette.

“Thanks for saving me girl. That took some guts.” Marinette smiled.

“No problem. Saving people is what I do best!”

 


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read, this holds important info.

Hello again everyone! It has been WAAAAAAY too long since I've posted anything on here. I'm sorry if you were looking for all good news here, but I'm afraid that's not the case. 

Sure there is some good news toward the end, but I must first address the most important part of this announcement. I will no longer be continuing to write Blush. Now, I know I said that I would never give up on this fanfic because I loved it too much, but I was lying through my teeth. Or in this case, my laptop? Anyways, I tried to keep posting and posting at the right time but over time I found I just wasn't proud of what I was writing anymore, because I knew I could do better. Something more intricate. It was my very first fanfic though so I should have expected this. And after an entire year of not even opening up Blush, looking at it again just made me even less encouraged to write more. Originally I was going to post 3 chapters all at once to make up for it, but I wasn't having fun doing it. I think this is also what caused me to post extremely late, I was getting bored. I'm sorry if you all were looking forward to more on this story, but I'd rather have fun and be proud of my work. I hope you all can understand. 

I also saw the way I would simply brush you guys off in the comments. I mean, I'd be grateful of all your compliments but I wouldn't really care about your requests for more of something. That was extremely rude of me. I promise (this is NOT nonsense) I PROMISE never to do that to you guys again. I will try to grant your requests the best way possible, and I've put together a schedule for posting that will keep me on the dot. 

Now you're probably wondering what the schedule is for if I'm done with Blush. The truth is I've also been working on some other projects to post! I'm really happy with them and have been really excited to share them with you all! My schedule is pretty simple and should be able to follow. But I'll let you all know in advance if I'm going to post late and how late it will be. This time it will not be a few months. More like a few days. I will post a certain series on Tuesdays and another on Saturdays. I'm super excited to start following this schedule because I really think it'll keep me on time about things and help me get better content out. This will start next Tuesday, a week from today. Hope you guys can hold out that long! In the meantime, I'll post a single chapter fanfic on Friday to give you some entertainment! 

Again, I'm sorry to disappoint on Blush. But I'm hoping that these new projects will make up for it. Like I said; I'll start with the first two then branch out into another one once a series is finished. Also, sorry for such a long announcement! Please make sure you leave comments down below, I really want to know what you think of my schedule and maybe how you feel about Blush being gone?? It would be much appreciated if you gave me some plot ideas for future projects too! I'd love to collaborate even :) Get back to you all as soon as possible. 

Have a Miraculous Day!


End file.
